


Fantasies

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, substance use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire mage remained oblivious.<br/>Gray sighed. His thoughts took him to the conversation that had started the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

Natsu’s light snoring filled the otherwise silent room.

Gray was lying beside the fire mage, still, observing. By the corner of his eye he could see the small glass vial that stood on the bedside table. Gray gulped. Scooted slightly closer to Natsu.

The fire mage remained oblivious.

Gray sighed. His thoughts took him to the conversation that had started the whole situation.

_“I wouldn’t mind trying it.” Natsu told a flabbergasted Gray. He shrugged. “I trust that you wouldn’t do anything too over the top, no?”_

_“Of course not.” Gray cut in sharply. “But… are you sure? I didn’t mean that we had to try it. It’s just a dumb fantasy I have anyway.”_

_“I don’t mind. Really.” Natsu said seriously. “The way I see it, I help you with this one,” Natsu winked cheekily, “and you help me next time.”_

_“Do you mean…?”_

_“Of course. Next time we try out a fantasy of mine!” Natsu laughed. “Now… I think that we might need some help with this, I’m a bit of a light sleeper – as you know.”_

_“I think that we can take care of that.” Gray conceded._

And they did.

Natsu had drank the sea-green draught they’d gotten from the guild and here they were.

Almost one hour had passed since Natsu had drank the draught and fallen asleep and Gray stood still and unmoving beside him.

Finally Gray was only separated from Natsu by scant centimetres and curiosity had the best of him. With his hand he reached towards Natsu’s chest, placing it right above the fire mage’s heart. The rise and fall of the chest as well as the steady beat of Natsu’s heart reassured Gray.

And suddenly, as if a switch had been lit, it was time to have fun.

Gray threw the blankets off Natsu, his eyes feasting on the delectable body of the dragonslayer. It was beckoning, calling for Gray to do as he pleased on the golden skin. Gray began by brushing his lips against the slightly bruised knuckles of Natsu’s hand, manoeuvring the hand so that he could lay a kiss on the palm. He licked and suckled at the inside of the wrist, taking his time to leave a bruise – a mark – there. Then he followed the path to the arm, reaching the shoulder and stopping at the collarbone. There he laid a series of more marks, though they were smaller.

Next, Gray focused his attention on Natsu’s nipples. Under his ministrations they became erect. Gray toyed and bit, none too gently, on the nubs of flesh, making sure that Natsu would _feel_ it in the morning. Given the way he left them, slightly red and glistening with saliva, Gray was sure that he would be successful.

Next, it was time for Gray to worship the planes of Natsu’s torso with his lips, leaving behind a glistening trail of saliva, though it wasn’t all that noticeable in the low lighting of the room.

Finally, Gray reached Natsu’s hips, kissing and nipping at the slightly protruding bones. And lower, there was Gray’s main area of interest. Natsu’s cock was half hard, filling quickly when Gray curled his hand around it and began stroking. His mouth didn’t take long to join in, successfully making Natsu’s prick become fully erect and leaking in no time. Natsu was reactive like that, Gray couldn’t help but muse.

Through it all, Gray couldn’t let go of the fire mage’s skin, the taste and scent in it were addictive and Gray just couldn’t let go.

Gray spread Natsu’s legs and slotted himself between them. Grabbing a hold of each thigh, Gray effectively raised Natsu’s legs and spread them even further, baring everything to him.

Natsu’s cock was leaking precome into his tight abs, the shaft being erected above the well-formed testicles, followed by the sensitive taint that led to the fire mage’s entrance.

Gray licked and nibbled on Natsu’s right leg, getting to the inside of the thigh where he sucked a nice hickey in the tender skin. Then he placed the legs back on the bed, closing Natsu from his sight for the moment.

And then Gray dove to the bedside table’s drawer, to grab the familiar vial of fluid that was of so much use to them.

He coated two fingers of his right hand in the golden fluid, warming it lazily. He raised the right leg once again and let it rest against this arm, which was planted on the bed, the bend of the leg slotted right in place.

And with that, he pressed his fingers into Natsu’s opening. They slid in without resistance. Gray paused, arching an eyebrow into the other’s slumbering face.

‘So that’s why he took so long earlier…’ Gray concluded. He threw a fond look at Natsu. And dove to brush his lips against the fire mage’s cheek. A silent _thanks_ of appreciation. ‘At least this shows that he was also eager to try this.’ He wondered.

Taking a few more minutes to assure himself that Natsu was well stretched and prepared, Gray took his fingers from Natsu. Hurriedly he threw more of the fluid onto his hand, managing to drop quite a bit of it on both himself and the bedsheets. Gray stroked his aching erection, curling his hand around it to stave his impending orgasm.

He was truly excited about doing this.

Also, humbled that Natsu allowed him to do so.

Though, those were thoughts for later.

Taking a hold of himself Gray lined himself up with Natsu’s entrance and pushed inside.

The nearly unbearable heat gripped him, nearly knocking the breath out of Gray’s lungs. It was familiar but there was a certain relaxation that was different, unusual. Since, as much as Gray opened Natsu up, the fire mage remained quite tight and when pressing inside he would tense immensely. But now… now Natsu’s insides gripped Gray tightly but there was a passiveness that just let everything quite relaxed.

It amazed Gray quite a bit.

His thrusts eased into a good rhythm, his erection hitting a lot of delicious spots and Gray also used his knowledge of Natsu’s body to bring him pleasure. The fire mage’s erection leaked copiously and some of the pre-come had slid onto the bedsheet. Gray grabbed both the fire mage’s legs and placed them on his shoulders, gaining a little bit more leverage to thrust deeper.

He could feel himself reaching the brink fast, nearly way too fast.

Gray chanced a glance at Natsu’s face. He had to bite his lip at the sight. Because while Natsu might not be aware of what was happening, his body was reacting, his lips were parted and slightly fast breaths came from them, his cheeks were slightly dusted with a rose tint, there was a wrinkle in his brow that sometimes appeared when the pleasure coursing through him was too much. Also the perspiration that was starting to cling to certain places, everything almost threw Gray down the abyss of pleasure.

Not that he could evade it for long. After a few more thrusts Gray came deep inside Natsu, his vision whitening out at the same time that his strength left him panting into the crook between Natsu’s neck and shoulder. The fire mage was practically bent in half.

Gray took a few breaths and knelt up, allowing Natsu’s limbs to return to a more comfortable position.

And then Gray noticed that Natsu still had that wrinkle in his brow. And the head of his erection was now a dark red.

Without a second thought Gray leaned down, his mouth engulfing just the tip, a gentle suction doing the job.

Natsu came. A strangled noise left his mouth at the same time that his back bowed, hips arching up to plunge the cock deeper inside Gray’s mouth.

Gray swallowed as much of the come as he could, one hand on the fire mage’s hip and pressing him down onto the mattress.

And then Natsu fell down, as if exhausted. He laid there, with some come oozing out of his entrance and flowing down onto the already bedsheets.

Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled.

‘That was… something.’ He thought to himself.

But, he had to get moving, if he wanted to follow the languor that was weighing down his limbs.

Gray cleaned Natsu and himself with a fluffy towel that had been placed nearby for that effect, then did some manoeuvring with Natsu’s body to get rid of the soiled linens and put some clean ones in place. Then Gray laid down besides Natsu, one leg thrown above the other’s, ready to sleep. With a final stretch, Gray turned off the light. And then curled one arm around Natsu’s chest and held the fire mage. Contentment radiating from him.

Sleep didn’t take long to make him go under.

Gray smiled and as he was falling asleep he couldn’t help the excitement about telling Natsu about the result of their experiment.

It had been _fun_.

They had to try something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like trying to write this kink.


End file.
